A Vacation Riza Would Never Regret
by Mars On Mars
Summary: Mustang's unit sets out on a vacation on the beach. Little did they know that they would see a lot of sides of Riza they never knew she has. (Based on a true story) multi-chapter! Romance/Humor/Friendship
1. Paperwork Worth Doing

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back for more RoyAi multichap. Taking a break from all those one-shots I've posted.**

**AAN: This fic is VERY similar to my personal experience on my last summer break. Well, in this fic of course it has a Riza mix in it. In the latter chapters, you may recognize one of the scenes from Ouran. Just some additional info, me and my friends actually reenacted that scene, and it turns out that it actually ended the way it ended in Ouran without any of us realizing it. I just have to share it with you.**

**Disclaimer: FMA is not mine, except for the plot!**

**AAAN: This is how my summer break really went.**

**Fiction Title: A Vacation Riza Would Never Regret**

**Chapter 1: Paperwork Worth Doing**

* * *

"Yes, finally!" Colonel Roy Mustang cried out as he slammed the last piece of paperwork down on its respective stack. "That... That _thing_ is actually done!"

Riza sighed at her commanding officer's stupidity and continued working on her own paperwork.

Suddenly the office door bolted open with Havoc carrying a manila envelope on his arms and a huge grin plastered on his face. All the other men in the office beamed as they stared at Havoc, waiting for his announcement. Riza quirked up an eyebrow as she tries to figure out what's wrong or _what's right_.

"So, it finally came?" Asked Breda, a smirk creeping up his face.

"Yeah! Here it is." Havoc set down the envelope on Roy's desk and he impatiently ripped them out to get its contents.

"What does it say, chief?"

Riza paused from her work and looked up at them. Roy had a huge grin on his face it was almost scary.

"PERMISSION GRANTED!" Roy declared gracefully, causing everyone to burst out in cheers.

"Wait, hold on, sir. What is that exactly?" Riza asked him.

"This is, lieutenant, a proof of freedom."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Just please tell me what you all are excited about."

"We're going on a vacation for a week at the beach!" He answered, and the men yipped once again.

"So that was that for. When it comes to Request For Leave papers, you always sign them immediately. It would be good if you do the same to your real work."

"Aww, come on. _This_ is paperwork worth doing. Right, men?" Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Riza picked up her pen once again and continued signing. "Well, have fun on your vacation."

"'_your vacation_'? Lieutenant, you're coming with us!" Havoc told her.

Her eyes widened. "What? I did not sign any... Wait a minute... Did you just..." She glared at Roy who was fidgeting on his seat.

"I told you, it's paperwork worth doing." Roy explained. "Lieutenant, you need a vacation. Every time we ask you to spend our break times together, you always refuse. We just wanted to be with you on a vacation at least once, so we did your request for leave without telling you."

Riza's eyes softened as she scanned all of their faces. They all seemed to be upset about all her refusals and she felt guilty.

"Lieutenant, it will be fun. Trust me." Fuery assured her.

"Alright," The men cheered but she cut them off quickly. "But, I honestly have never been to a beach before. Let alone know how it looks like." She and her father had a very twisted relationship, and her father had never allotted even a single quality time for her unlike every other fathers.

"It's alright, lieutenant. We'll make you see what you've been missing." Breda smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Fine. But I'll bring Hayate with me."

* * *

**A/N: I'm really excited to write this multichap fic since i really had an awesome time on those 7 days, and i can't wait to share it to everyone through this fic. I hope you stay tuned since the fun is just about to start! Will post the second chapter soon!**


	2. Phone Call

**A/N: Here is Chapter 2. Enjoy. *toothy grin***

**IMPORTANT NOTE: On this fic, Riza's arrayed tattoo doesn't exist.**

**Fiction Title: A Vacation Riza Would Never Regret**

**Chapter 2: Phone Call**

* * *

Riza couldn't believe herself for actually agreeing to join her team's vacation. Roy was right about her needing a break, though, but she never really wanted breaks. It will just make her miss working even more. Other than that, she doesn't really know what to pack for a vacation. She ended up only packing 10 handguns, 4 boxes of extra bullets, and a chew toy for Hayate. She glanced at her bed which was dumped with all her clothes, unsure of what to pack.

She groaned and reached for her phone and dialed Rebecca.

She heard someone pick up from the other line. "Right, what do you want?"

"Hey, Rebecca, I-"

"Oh Riza it's you! Okay, what's the matter?"

"Could you help me what to pack if I'm going on a beach for a week long vacation?"

"What, you're going to a beach?" Rebecca sounded very sad about it. "I wanna come too! That's unfair. You're not inviting your best friend." Riza swore she heard Becca whimper.

"Well, Colonel and the others just dragged me into this. I couldn't say no this time."

"That Mustang shit is so unfair for not taking me with you. I mean, Riza we're practically one! They can't have one without the other. Wherever you are, I should be there too!"

"Rebecca, stop being so upset. This was not my choice. Just help me, will you?"

Rebecca heaved a huge sigh. "Fine. That's easy. What have you packed already?"

Riza took her bag and glanced inside. "Some guns, a few extra bullets and-"

"Riza, I know you. 'Some' for you is not some. And 'a few' is not actually few so tell me that exact number." Riza groaned inwardly. Her best friend knows her too much.

"Okay fine. 10 guns and 4 boxes of bullets." She answered.

"That's the spirit. Now, what else?"

"Other than Hayate's chew toy, I have nothing."

"How about your clothes?"

"Yeah. That's actually my main problem." She sighed and continued, "Think you could help me out?"

"A swim suit is a must, Rizzy. That's number one. Other than that, just get clothes that will last you for a week. Like, casual clothes and some night clothes. Then grab a book or something, and some food for your dog. There's always food at the resort so you don't _necessarily_ have to bring your own, but you can."

"Right. Thanks Becca- wait!" She almost yelled at the phone. "Swimsuit? I don't even have one. Actually, I don't even wear one!"

"Don't worry, Riza. I got you a swimsuit. It's at your lowest closet drawer squished on the left side. The one inside a paper bag."

Riza followed her instructions and it was really there. She sighed away her irritation, and just thought that her best friend just did this for her sake anyway. "Thanks a lot, Becca."

"Loosen up some more, Rizzy! Just wear that swimsuit and shock and kill all those men with your figure for all I care. It's just a vacation out with friends, right? You're seriously not planning to hide your nice figure under those shapeless uniforms forever, aren't you?"

For once, she agreed to her best friend. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Just wear that swimsuit and get out there, cause I'm pretty sure Mustang will be the one to take that off of you anyway. Bye Riza!" Rebecca said her last sentence quickly and jammed the phone back on its receiver before she could feel the wrath of Riza Hawkeye.

"Bye Bec- wait what?!"

* * *

A/N: Vacation proper starts on the next chapter. :)


	3. Her First Beach Experience

**A/N: Enjoy ;)**

**Fiction Title: A Vacation Riza Would Never Regret**

**Chapter 3: Her First Beach Experience**

* * *

Day 1

"There she is!" Fuery pointed his finger at the direction where Riza is. She had 3 bags slung over her shoulders and she was holding Hayate's leash on her left hand.

"You guys sure are early." Riza said amusingly as she stopped in front of them.

"Hey lieutenant. Hey Hayate." Havoc greeted them, his voice slightly muffled by the cigarette between his lips. Hayate barked in response.

"We're off duty. You can call me Riza."

"Oooh I can't believe it! The lieut- er, I mean, Riza is actually here going on vacation with us! I mean, the thought of having a vacation is already fun but it's more fun with Riza here with us!" Fuery cheered, and Riza tried to hide the slight tinge on pink on her cheeks.

"Well, kid, after this fun vacation is over, she'll be going out with us more often." Roy patted Fuery's head and nodded once.

"Yeah! This is going to be really fun!" Agreed Havoc.

Suddenly, someone was running towards them calling Riza's name.

"Hey Riza! Over here!" They all looked at the direction from where it came from, and their eyes all widened. Damn, it was Rebecca! And she had a lot of bags slung over her shoulders too.

"REBECCA?" They all chorused. Rebecca stopped in front of them with a weird look on her face.

"Aren't you guys happy to see me?" she frowned and continued, "You should be! I'm coming with you guys!"

All the guys had their jaws dropped, and their eyes wider than ever.

"Okay, I take back what I said earlier." Havoc muttered under his breath, and Becca shot him a look.

"Becca, what are you doing here?" Riza asked her curiously.

"Hey, I thought I said this already last night. Wherever you are, I should be there too. Even when you die!" She answered.

"Well frankly, Riza gets to go to Heaven and God will just kick her out and won't let her pass." Roy whispered to the men, and they snickered in agreement. Rebecca heard what he said and gave him a good hard kick on his center, causing him to writhe down at the ground and the men throwing him looks of empathy.

"Shut up, you stupid match stick." Rebecca snapped at him.

"You.. Fucking harpy." Roy mustered to snap back at her.

"Well, let me help you with those. Those look heavy." Breda said.

"Why, thanks Breda-" Rebecca was about to hand him her bags when Breda crossed her and went to Riza.

"Not you. _Riza_." He took Riza's bags and placed them at the car's compartment.

"Thanks, Breda." Riza smiled at him.

"These moronic guys are so ungentlemanly. They don't know how to treat a woman right!" Rebecca complained loudly and grumpily crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're a woman?" Falman joked, and everyone guffawed as they mounted the car.

"_Why you_-" Rebecca charged at him but Riza grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her back.

"Come on, let's go. Havoc, pick up the Colonel. I mean, Roy."

"I can't believe I have to spend a week with these guys!" Rebecca ranted more.

Roy calmed himself down and looked outside the window side where the girls where still standing. "Look, no one invited you here, harpy. Only those under my direct command are allowed. Just go home. Don't ruin our vacation for us."

Riza sighed and dragged her best friend inside the car and got herself on the driver's seat.

"Let's go." She said. She flexed her head to look behind her to find everyone cat-fighting with her best friend. "And no fighting!" They all dropped their hands and sat properly.

"Yes, ma'am." They said in sync.

* * *

They finally arrived at the beach resort, only to find the parking lot empty. They dismounted from the car and got all their things out.

Riza had a good look around the parking lot and said, "It sure is empty."

Roy gave her a sideward glance and grinned. "Well of course it's empty. I booked the whole place."

Riza's eyes widened in shock and stared back at him. "The whole place? Why?"

"Well, I just wanted to make your first beach experience memorable and I don't want anything ruining it. I could afford the whole place with my state alchemist allowance so how could I say no?" He smirked, and she smiled back.

They all continued to enter the resort. They passed by the rooms, the food stalls, the bars, the pools, the gardens, the cottages, etc., until they finally reached the shore. They all gasped as they took in the view. The sand was a perfect near white color, the ocean was a nice translucent light blue, and the trees on the sides accentuated everything. There was a little forest a little far from the shore and there were some boats parked over there. A huge cliff resided on a very far end of the shore, and Riza made a mental note to climb up there someday to take a better view of the scene.

"So, what do you think?" Roy whispered on her ear, making her jump.

"It- it's breathtaking. I love it." Riza smiled at him and brought her eyes back to stare at the ocean.

"We're bringing our things to the suites. Are you guys coming?" Havoc said.

Everyone nodded and followed him back to the suites.

Their suites were rather unique. The whole structure looked like a huge house with multiple bedrooms, complete with a completely equipped kitchen, a huge living room, an entertainment room, bathrooms, balconies with a good view, an attic and everything else you needed. The second floor had an open center so that you could look down and see the ground floor. The bedrooms were many enough for each of them to have their own. Basically the overall architecture was amazing.

Riza took the farthest room on the hall and took out her clothes and stored them on the cabinets. She placed Hayate's bed beside hers and placed him there. She opened the bathroom door and gasped. Everything was high class. She closed the door and opened the one beside it. She had her own dressing room too! She smiled to herself and closed the door. Roy really tried to make this first experience memorable, and he already did.

"Swimming time! I could hear the ocean calling my name!" She heard Breda scramble on the hall, followed by more pairs of pitter patters.

She chuckled and opened her closet. "I guess I should go too, right Hayate?" The dog barked in response.

Her room door banged open and there came in her best friend, already stripped down to her swimsuit with a sun hat on her head and some shades, and a towel tied on her waist. "Hey Rizzy, they've all gone out to swim. Come on!"

"Give me a minute to change."

"Oh you better wear that swimsuit I gave you or else.."

* * *

**A/N: Continuation of Day 1 on the next chapter! I'll be updating once I receive a review on every chapter. So, reviews please!**

**P.S. The 'booking the whole resort' thing wasn't really an exaggeration. My family always does it when we go out on vacations so I also applied it here. But on my experience, I was with my friends. Rebecca in here is EXACTLY like my best friend. Haha funny.**


	4. Riza's Wearing What!

**A/N: Continuation of Day 1. Enjoy ;)**

**Fiction Title: A Vacation Riza Would Never Regret**

**Chapter 4: Riza's Wearing What?!**

* * *

Day 1 continuation

The men all charged right in on the ocean and played on the water like some children getting freed from homework for the first time. They were all half naked, and laughing like idiots.

After a while, Havoc said to them, "It would be nice to see the lieu- I mean Riza to wear a swimsuit." He daydreamed with a huge grin.

Roy and the others hardly kept themselves from imagining their lieutenant wearing very revealing clothes. They all blushed at the thought. "Oh, nonsense. Riza never wears anything shorter than pants and a t-shirt." Roy said. They all frowned since he was right.

"I wish she could at least not hold anything back and unwind from all her hard work." Said Fuery.

"Damn it. There are no booby ladies in this beach, and all we have here is 5 men, our overly conservative lieutenant, and some gorilla who's not even invited." Havoc said disappointedly, causing everyone to laugh out at his nickname for Rebecca.

Not for long, Havoc's head got smacked by a huge steel boot right at the back of his head. "Who the fuck are you calling a gorilla, you cancer stick?!" Rebecca boomed from a bit far from the shore.

"Isn't it obvious?!" Havoc boomed back as he turned around to face Rebecca.

Roy swore he saw Havoc blush when he laid eyes on Rebecca's current daring outfit.

"Hey, Rebecca, where's Riza?" Asked Breda.

Rebecca looked at her sides and realized her best friend wasn't there. "What the- Riza! Riza Hawkeye! You better come out here right now!"

"Do I have to?" They heard her say.

"Of course, dumbass!" She snapped. "Riza, please. We're the only ones here."

The men took all their guts to keep their jaws from hitting the sea floor as Riza slowly came out from behind the bushes. Rebecca watched their reactions and smirked to herself. "I told you they think you look hot!

Riza was wearing a black two-piece and she wore a very thin translucent white sweater over it. She had her hair flowing down on her shoulders and Rebecca plucked out a fully bloomed red flower and tucked it over Riza's ear.

Riza looked very uncomfortable with what she was wearing, and the looks that everyone was giving her made it even worse. All the men were flushed red while looking at her. Rebecca laughed out loud and captured a photo of those men dripping blood from their noses while looking at her best friend.

"Becca," Riza tapped her shoulder once.

"What?"

"Can I change into a different outfit now?"

"**_NO_**!" Everyone stared at Roy, who was the one who raised the protest. He coughed and said, "I mean, no Riza. You can't. You look..." beautiful. Gorgeous. Breathtaking. "You look.. Good." He smiled.

Rebecca thought she couldn't laugh any harder. 'That Mustang shit is probably pissing his pants right now.' She thought to herself. The men were snickering behind him, completely knowing his feelings for their lieutenant.

Roy realized he wasn't the only one looking at _his_ lieutenant the way he was. He glared at the other men beside him and started splashing the water on them. The men understood his actions and it made them laugh even harder. Their Colonel was so jealous he can't even contain it.

As much as he loved seeing Riza in a swimsuit, if other men would look at her that way, then he himself would rather put a hoodie on Riza. Roy kept splashing them water, wordlessly sending signs for them to back off.

Riza frowned as she stared at all of them. She was too oblivious of his feelings so she couldn't get the picture. She glanced at her best friend who was rolling on the sand clutching her tummy and kept on laughing. She sighed and left the idiots all by themselves and resorted to grab an orange drink instead.

* * *

**A/N: Again, the continuation of Day 1 on the next chapter.**

**P.S. It's really funny how my attitude is very similar to Riza's while Rebecca's is very similar to my idiotic and short-tempered best friend. I had to squeeze her in this whole story since she was with me on this vacation and she was the only noisy person in the group, and my friends (playing as mustang and his unit) also acted the same way in this story towards her.**


	5. Happy To See Her Smile

**A/N: Enjoy again. :) I honestly never drink ANY kinds of juice or shake or whatever. I only drink water, coffee, or hot chocolate in my whole life. Well, maybe milk when I was a baby, but then I grew up hating it and frankly I'm just allergic to milk.**

**AAN: Thank you for all the reviews up til now! For my precious reader who asked if there would be Havoc x Rebecca, well I ship them too (a lot) but I already finished writing until chapter 14. But for you, okay maybe I will insert some Havoc x Rebecca scenes (only if you want to) :) Although this fic still revolves around RoyAi! *laughs***

**Fiction Title: A Vacation Riza Would Never Regret**

**Chapter 5: Happy To See Her Smile**

* * *

Day 1 continuation

"Riza, aren't you going to swim?" Falman called.

Riza was laid back on her beach chair under the shade of the huge umbrella beside her, sipping her beloved orange juice and reading her favorite romance novel. She sat up and quirked up the corner of her lips.

"No thanks. I'm good. I just love to look at the ocean, not swim in it."

"Aww come on, Riza. This is your first time in a beach! At least have your first time to swim in one too! See, even your best friend is swimming." He pointed at the figure very far away from where they are.

Riza squinted her eyes, and her sharp vision made her see Rebecca frantically waving up her hands in the air while the sea level is barely below her head.

"Falman, she's not swimming. She's _drowning_."

The men all turned back and stared at Rebecca, then simultaneously turned back to face Riza. "Nah, she'll survive."

She shrugged and went back to reading her novel. "Well, you still can't make me swim."

Roy had a mischievous grin on his face. One eye-contact with the rest of the men, they all understood. They nodded once, then marched to the shore, straight to Riza. Roy bent down and scooped her up in his arms, much to her chagrin.

She dropped her book in surprise. "What the-! Roy! Put me down! Roy!" She struggled to shrug herself off from him but he was just too strong. They all ignored her protests, knowing she doesn't have a gun on her at the moment.

"Roy I said put me down!" The men reached the ocean and went to a little deeper part.

"Okay, I'll put you down." He dropped Riza and she yelped in surprise, much to everyone's shock. Their lieutenant has never made such sound before, much less an emotion.

Riza screeched a girly sound and when she couldn't feel her feet touch the ocean floor, she actually panicked and threw herself at Roy and tangled her body parts on him, clutching for dear life. She was on his back and her arms were wrapped around his face, blocking his view. One of her legs clung onto his arm, and the other was on his waist. She was trembling as she stared fearfully at the blue water.

"Woah, you don't see this side of the lieutenant everyday." Havoc chuckled and everybody followed.

"Get me out, get me out, get me out." Riza kept saying this over and over and _over_ again.

"Riza, Riza, relax." Roy soothed her, and she did. (a bit.) "Come here." He reached for Riza on his back and placed her in front of him. She didn't let go. In fact, he actually had to slide her from his back to his front. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist to secure her.

"Here, slowly put your feet down. It will be okay." He said. When she didn't move, he took her legs and placed it down, to his utter dismay. If Riza would stay close to him like this, he'd gladly be on the water everyday for the rest of his life. Riza went willingly. When again she couldn't feel for the floor, she gasped and placed her legs back on his waist. This time, he couldn't hide his blush any longer.

The men were again snickering nearby and he could feel them do it.

"Psst, let's just leave them alone for a while." Breda whispered to the other men. They all nodded and left on their own.

Roy held her waist again. Riza finally realized their current position and where they are and who they're with. She flinched and was about to move away from him when his arms kept her in place. He won't let her get away this time. She looked up at him quizzically and her eyes were met by his affectionate gaze.

She lost track of time since she was so intoxicated by his eyes, his face, his hair, his everything. She was shot back to reality when he broke into his infamous smirk. She hid her embarrassment on his chest and buried her face with it. He chuckled under his breath and held her closer.

"See, it's not so bad." He murmured to her ear.

"Yeah." She slowly placed her feet back down, but still clung onto him. She smiled up at his face and he smirked back. He started to lean down and kiss her until their lips were literally centimeters apart when a huge wave splashed over their heads, soaking them fully.

"What the-" they both said and looked at the direction of the wave. It was Rebecca who shoved the water on them.

"What was that for?!" Roy bellowed at her. He got pissed off when he was about to kiss the love of his life for the first time and it got interrupted by a raging hellcat.

"That's for leaving me drowning over there!" She yelled back.

"What? I thought you were playing."

"Why you _fucking_-" Havoc covered her mouth with his hand and dragged her to the shore.

"Come on, Becca. Let's get you dried up." Havoc hummed.

Riza sighed and shyly smiled at Roy before removing her arms on his neck. She marched back to her beach chair and grabbed a towel to dry herself up. She hid her frown under the towel. She was so close! So close to kissing Roy! Oh Rebecca.

* * *

During dinner, they were all surprised to see a lot of food already cooked and served on the table.

"Hey guys, dinner time." Fuery called. Everyone took their seats and began to grab food. They all gobbled down every piece of food served in front of them, thinking it was a rarity to actually eat this kind of delicious food.

"Damn. Who cooked this- I mean, wow! This is delicious." Havoc munched down more of the chicken then the pork then some soup then everything else his fork could reach.

"I know, right!" They all agreed and continued to eat more.

"If the steak is cooked this medium rare, Riza surely cooked this delicious bitch." Rebecca said. Then her fork stopped halfway to her mouth when she realized something wrong.

"Guys, where's Riza?"

All of their eyes widened, and they immediately abandoned their plates and went out to search for their missing friend.

Finally, they found her sitting by the shore, watching the horizon as she strokes Hayate's fur. The emotion currently etched on her face gave all of them a tug on their hearts. She had the most heartbreaking smile ever. She never smiles that way _ever_. Not to anyone at least. She does smile a bit, but not as lovingly as how she gazes at the ocean. They have never seem her so peaceful and vulnerable, unlike her military form when she's stern, emotionless, and always equipped with handguns.

She was changed into a hoodie and khaki pants. She still had her hair down, and the moonlight enhanced the beauty of her face.

The men were happy that they are actually a part of the reason why she was smiling so beautifully like this. They didn't want to disturb her peace. They also felt guilty for also being one of the reasons why she couldn't show these emotions as much as possible. She would always put on a strict face and make them do their paperwork, sometimes she wordlessly do those for them. She had a lot of sacrifices to make, and she gives thrice as much effort as men does in the military so her gender would gain more respect.

They were all too oblivious and insensitive for not noticing this early on, but they did show her a great deal of respect. Roy was the guiltiest of all. He knows that Riza sacrificed her having her own family, living a carefree life in her home, and working on a job wherein it could cost her life any day just for the sake of his goal. And it was also one of a billion reasons why he loves her so much.

Her smile was extremely contagious. Everyone was smiling the same way as she was once they saw her there. They all watched her quietly until Havoc broke the silence.

"Let's go and give her some alone time before all of us would fall in love with her so badly it's gonna hurt." He said, walking away. Everyone nodding in agreement.

"Good idea. I think I actually fell in love." Fuery sighed.

"Shut up, Fuery. Finish elementary first." Breda joked and hid his blush.

* * *

**A/N: aww, beautiful Riza. Day 1 is done! Day 2 starts immediately on the next chapter! Hey the royai scenes were additional scenes. It did not happen to me in real life. I'm not into men.**

**P.S. The dumping on the ocean scene really happened to me. Last summer was the first time I saw the ocean and got to be very near to touch it since I was 3. I developed a phobia for deep waters at such a young age, and I still have it right now. When the dumping scene happened to me, I actually cried and I trembled a lot until midnight until I cried myself to sleep.**

**Well, you can drop your reviews anytime. More reviews mean high chances of fast updates!**


	6. A Rainy Day

**A/N: Finally, Day 2! On my experience, it really rained. It rained until Day 4, actually. Well, enjoy! ;)**

**AAN: ****Hi guys, I'm clearly a girl. I mean, I played as Riza here, didn't I? *chuckles* I did say in the previous chapter that I'm not into men.. I just meant I'm kind of the person who always rejects feelings of guys and stuff. I won't let myself have the luxury to hold a fragile heart and just drop it like it was nothing. I mean, I did have crushes but when they return my feelings and ask for a relationship I always say no. By the way, the hugest crush I have right now is played by Roy! We did almost kiss but I pretended like I didn't know what was coming. Stupid me.**

**Fiction Title: A Vacation Riza Would Never Regret**

**Chapter 6: A Rainy Day**

* * *

Day 2

"Good morning, Fuery." Riza greeted the raven-haired man rubbing his eyes clearly from just waking up.

"Morning, Riza." He yawned out loud and sat on the stools behind the counter and flattened his cheek on the marble top.

Riza withheld a chuckle and turned off the stove. She brought out a mug and poured in black coffee and handed it to him. "Coffee?"

Fuery sat up straight and smiled brightly at her. "Cool, thanks Riza!" He gladly took the mug and sipped a bit. His eyes widened as he stared down at the mug like it was a nectar from the gods. "Wow. Your cooking skills and your coffee-making skills are remarkable!" He continued to sip his coffee with a big smile on his face. Riza couldn't help but think of him as a little kid drinking hot chocolate in the morning.

"She is like a mother or something! Or a wife!" He added.

"You got that right." Falman said from the couch, also sipping on Riza's coffee blend. "She's definitely wife material."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Breda yawned and stretched up his arms, exposing his belly to everyone.

"Breda, you should try this. It's Riza's own coffee blend. Warning though, it's immaculate." Fuery handed him another mug.

Riza chuckled lightly while shaking his head. "That's over the top, Fuery. It's just coffee."

"Yeah, Fuery. It's like you've never tasted coffee at al- OHMYGOD WHAT IS THIS?" Breda almost choked on his drink as soon as he drank it. His eyes looked like they were about to jump out of its sockets as he stared it the mug. "How can coffee taste this good?! That's like, impossible!"

Riza chuckled even louder at the flattery. Fuery kept on pointing at Breda and arguing with him saying 'I told you so' a thousand times. Rebecca stepped in the living room with a rotten look on her face, and her hair disheveled.

"'Sup, Becca? Sex gone wrong?" Breda joked, and everyone in the room except Rebecca choked on their coffee, chuckling afterwards.

"Ha ha, very funny, you pig sandwich." She threw him a dirty look and stomped her way to Riza. "I can't sleep with all those snores! I really bet Havoc and Roy are probably having a competition going on on who snores the loudest." She groaned and sat beside Fuery by the counter.

"Coffee?" Riza offered and she accepted.

"Yeah thanks." She took the mug. "I mean, my room is next to Riza's which is the one beside the farthest room, and theirs are on the other end and I could still hear them! They sound like fucking vaccuums, for god's sake!"

"I am so done! I-" She sipped on the coffee. "I- I forgot what I was gonna say- WOW Riza, this is good!" She beamed at her best friend.

"Wow, the coffee's so good that it can calm the raging hellcat and make her forget about her problems too." Falman stated quietly. "Remarkable. Truly remarkable."

"You better shut up, Einstein." Rebecca snapped.

"Hey, I never realized it's raining." Breda said, looking out the window.

"Well, that explains why Roy is snoring." Riza stated. "He usually only snores when it's raining. And also, a rainy day meant a grumpy Colonel."

After a while, Rebecca smiled and asked them, "Want to play under the rain?"

"Cool, why not?" The men agreed. Riza just smiled at her.

"Breakfast first." Riza took out 7 gloriously-made eggs benedict plates and served them on the table, leaving everyone's jaws kissing the floor again. "I'll go wake up the snoring babies." And she left.

"Damn. If she keeps on cooking like this for a week, don't be shocked if I suddenly become twice my current size." Breda stated.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I just gotta share this scene. My day 2 actually went like this. Everyone had so overreacting responses to my cooking. Nothing much really happened in the morning since it was raining and we all just stayed inside the whole day until we found something entertaining to do at night. What we/they did at night will be shown on the next chapter. :)**

**I'm busy writing Chapter 16 & 17 so I'm not sure if I could post the next chapter tomorrow. I'll try as soon as possible.**

**More reviews mean high chances of fast updates! Please make me happy and drop your reviews! I need feedbacks. And more good reviews mean success. Please!**


	7. Stuck Inside

**A/N: I'm so enjoying to write this fic that I actually wrote chapter 1 up to this chapter in just one day. Well, hope you enjoy.**

**I took a break in writing the latter chapters so I figured I could post this chapter already. Hope you like it! Please don't forget to drop your reviews!**

**Fiction Title: A Vacation Riza Would Never Regret**

**Chapter 7: Stuck Inside**

* * *

Day 2 continuation

Riza watched by the porch as her idiot friends play under the pouring rain, and bullies Rebecca or Roy.

"Stop throwing that dirty mud on my clothes! It's hard to wash them!" Roy yelled as Rebecca threw a sticky mud ball on his chest.

They were all soaking wet and their clothes stuck to them like second skin. Fuery was on the ground making mud pies. Falman was ducking behind Havoc, avoiding Rebecca's incoming mud balls. The remaining people were all playing and doing other idiotic things.

It was already afternoon and they've been playing under the rain for hours.

"Hey Riza, don't just stay there! Come play with us!" Rebecca grinned at her, until she got hit by a huge mud ball on her face by Roy.

"HEY!" She bellowed. The men cracked and guffawed at her current face.

"Oh hey, Rebecca looked better... Now that we can't see her face." Roy laughed out loud, and the others laughed with him.

"Riza, come here and get revenge for me!" Rebecca pleaded.

"No, thanks, Becca. I've had enough water-crazed activities except for taking a bath." She replied.

"Well then how about Hayate?" Havoc asked.

"Especially not my baby. He can't play out in the rain. He might get sick."

"We've been under the rain for hours. We won't get sick. He won't too."

"I said **no**." She strictly said with a steel gaze and an angry tone.

"Geez, it's like you love the damned dog over us." Havoc muttered sadly.

"Well-"

"Okay, Riza. We get it." Roy interrupted her. "Hayate comes first, and others be damned."

Before she could reply, thunder boomed and ruled the night sky. Riza flinched and bit her lip.

"It's getting dark, and it looks like a storm is coming. Better dry up yourselves, before any of you would catch a cold." She set the stack of folded towels on the chair beside her, then stood up to open the door. She looked over her shoulder and said, "Caring for the dog, but letting you play under the raging storm for hours doesn't mean I love you guys any less." She walked inside and slightly slammed the door behind her.

They all looked at each other with unreadable expressions.

"Okay, no one makes _the_ Riza Hawkeye walk out like that." Rebecca broke the silence and walked up to the porch and grabbed a towel.

Roy and Havoc knew what Rebecca said was directed at them, and they knew she wanted them to apologize. And apologize they will.

After they all showered and changed into cleaner clothes, they met Riza in the dining room preparing 6 mugs of hot cocoa.

Everyone approached the table and got each mug for themselves. Roy went beside her and tapped her shoulder.

"Riza, look, we didn't mean-"

"Drink it before it gets cold." Riza interrupted, without sparing him a glance.

"Riza, please, we're sorry. I know you love us. We didn't mean it that way. We love you too." He explained. Riza looked up at him, then at Havoc, then quirked up a small smile.

"I know you do," she replied. "I'm sorry too. I'm going to sleep early. I think the cold weather made me so drowsy." She smiled, followed by a yawn, then exited the room.

* * *

"Damn it, I don't like sitting inside the house doing nothing." Rebecca groaned and slumped her body on the love seat in the living room.

"How about a game of truth or dare using spin the bottle?" Fuery suggested and took out an empty bottle.

Everybody except Riza (of course) huddled on the carpeted floor and formed a circle.

"The person where the bottle points is the one who picks the one who give his or her truth or dare." He explained, and spun the bottle. It then ended pointing at Breda.

"Okay I pick Havoc to give me a dare." Breda said.

Havoc scratched his chin for a while then snapped when he thought of something. "Well then Breda, I dare you... To.. Touch Hayate."

Breda's eyes widened and he gulped after. "Wait! Hayate is sleeping beside Riza! I might get killed if I disturb her sleep."

Havoc cursed under his breath. "Fine." Breda exhaled, as he thought his life was spared. "Then say 'I love you' to Rebecca."

Breda blanched and cringed afterwards. "That's revolting, Havoc! I'd rather get killed by Riza."

"For real?"

"No. No. I don't want to get killed by Riza. Fine. _Alavya_ Becca" Breda announced, holding in another barfing sound.

Fuery spun the bottle again and it pointed at Havoc.

"Roy, give me a truth." Havoc said.

"How many girlfriends have you had? Including the ones who preferred me more than you." Roy joked and Havoc threw him a dirty look.

"25 and counting." Havoc joked back.

Fuery spun the bottle one more time and it pointed at Roy.

"Hey harpy, give me a truth." Roy said.

"Whatever mister useless. Was there a time wherein you made Riza act really girly like she did last night on the shore and that morning after you carried her to the ocean, other than yesterday? Because I honestly know what you feel about my best friend. Don't even deny it. I just want to know if you're treating her right." She said seriously.

Roy gulped and stared back at her. She was right. "Fine. I'm in love with her." He admitted, but no one was shocked. "But I honestly haven't yet. You don't know how much I wanted to make her smile like she did yesterday. She just has that stern personality and it's hard to break it down."

"Yeah, it was the first time I saw her freak out like that." Falman added.

"Riza is never scared of anything. She just got surprised by something alien for her." Rebecca explained. "Sometimes I think my best friend isn't human for not reacting like how a normal girl or a normal person should."

"When we were kids, a wild alligator had escaped and got into her town. She marched right up to it and kicked it hard on the head and grabbed it by the tail so it would get tied in ropes. She did all that with a straight face!" Roy told them. "I got scared of her more than the alligator."

"Woah, that's Riza alright." Rebecca agreed.

"Isn't there anything she's afraid of?" Havoc groaned. "There should be at least one thing!"

Rebecca grinned mischievously. "Wanna bet?"

"No thanks. We don't wanna be Riza's live target for her shooting practices." They all replied.

She pulled out a couple of photos from her pants. "The prize is a couple of sexy and rare photos of my best friend in a miniskirt, lingerie, and a daring swimsuit."

Their eyes all lit up. "We're in."

* * *

**A/N: End of Day 2! The next chapters are the fun part! You'll know the usually scary things that don't ever scare me. It's funny how Day 3 took up 8 chapters.. Well, you'll understand why.**

**Please make my dream come true to have at least one fic to have a lot of reviews. :( Reviews mean success, unless they're negative reviews. Please drop your _good_ reviews. Come on, you guys have the time to favorite and follow this story but you don't leave a review. :(**

**More reviews mean high chances of fast updates!**


	8. Breda

**A/N: First up to attempt to scare Riza is Breda! Damn, good luck dude.**

**AAN: I might update only on the weekends. Well, it will all depend on how many reviews I get.**

**AAAN: You guys confuse the hell out of me. Why in the world does my chapter 4 have more views than Chapter 3? Are you guys skipping chapters or something? that's so funny**

**Fiction Title: A Vacation Would Never Regret**

**Chapter 8: Breda**

* * *

Day 3

"Hey, Breda, like as planned you go first," Rebecca whispered to him next morning. Breda gulped.

"Yeah. I thought about what to do before I doze off to sleep," he replied back in a whisper.

"Hey Rebecca, Breda, come and eat with all of us," Riza called them, and they followed.

As soon as they sat on their proper places, Havoc bent over to whisper to him.

"Are you really sure your plan would work?"

"Yeah, I guess. I want those photos, man!"

"Hey, I want them too! But do you have everything you need?"

"I'll get them later when the rain gets a little calmer."

Havoc sighed. "I don't know what exactly are you planning, but good luck man." He sat up straight and continued eating.

* * *

Later, Breda brought an orange bucket inside the 'house' they were staying at. Inside it were his props to scare Riza.

Everyone was gathered in the living room, except Riza who was in the kitchen making snacks for everyone.

Rebecca threw down her book at her side and jumped up to see the contents of Breda's bucket. She gasped slightly when she looked inside.

"Shh! Quiet, Becca!" Breda hissed. He took a last glance at everyone, who returned him a nod of good luck.

Rebecca slowly went back to her seat like nothing happened, and listened intently.

"Hey Riza, look what I caught!" Breda grinned as he approached Riza.

She turned around and glanced inside the bucket, and she didn't react at all. She merely sighed and turned back around. "Huge earthworms, cockroaches, pesky bugs and a lot of dirty creatures are not allowed inside the household, especially the kitchen. Throw them out, Breda."

The others were snickering behind him for his failure and their growing chance of getting Riza's rare photos.

Breda opened his mouth in shock. "Aren't you scared of it?"

"Why would I be scared? In fact, I used to throw earthworms at Roy when we were kids whenever he pisses me off." She simply said. The others were literally clutching their tummies and biting their lips, trying to contain their laughter.

Breda flexed his head and glared at Roy. Roy innocently smiled and mouthed, 'What?'

"Throw them out, Breda." Riza ordered again. "Don't make me throw those at you."

"Yes, ma'am!" Breda rushed out and followed her order.

Rebecca muttered to the group, "Okay, mister porky is out! Next in line is Havoc!"

* * *

**A/N: Yep, I'm not scared of bugs and worms and all that. In fact, me and my best friend would be the ones to scare all of our classmates while holding a giant centipede or something. Then we'll just smirk and laugh when they all freak out and run for their lives. Hahaha. Reviews please!**

**AAN: All of the scare attempts really happened exactly how I will be writing them.**

******More reviews mean high chances of fast updates!**

******Happy birthday to one of my filthy peasant slaves who go by the name of Mr. Michaels here at ff. net! That's one of my best buddies in real life and i spoil that alien a lot! Love you.**

******P.S. To those who are also reading/following my other fics, I posted an announcement on my profile. Anyone can also visit it since I also posted a lot of new things like my fictions that I'll soon be working on!**

******Will post another chapter tomorrow.**


	9. Havoc

**A/N: Good luck, Havoc!**

**_Announcement!: I might be posting only every weekends on 5pm (my country's time) but it still depends on the reviews I get. I'm actually very busy working for 3 local publishing houses and I rarely have enough time to write. I'm currently working on publishing my 9th book! Yay._**

**_Also, I have to take this time to thank all my readers and those who reviewed and followed and favorited, and whatever else i forgot to mention. I'm happy you're enjoying this, as much as I enjoyed my vacation (which you're all reading). I'm sorry if this chapter is short AGAIN, but the next chapter is more than a thousand words so yeah. But hey, it's worth the wait. I hope._**

**Fiction Title: A Vacation Riza Would Never Regret**

**Chapter 9: Havoc**

* * *

Day 3 continuation

"Are you ready, cancer stick?" Rebecca nudged Havoc.

"Of course I am!" He answered enthusiastically.

"Good luck." Fuery said.

"Don't get killed." Roy added.

"Hey, if you die can I date one of your ex-girlfriends?" Breda asked

Havoc's ears flared up. "No way, man! Especially not Victoria!"

"Damn it, she's the one I was after." Breda cursed under his breath.

"Oh will you just go there!" Rebecca kicked him square on his back to the direction of the stairs.

Riza was alone inside her room, still reading her book religiously. She was slouched against the bed frame, while Hayate was napping on her tummy. The lead girl on the story was about to kiss her lover when suddenly Riza's door received a few knocks from outside. Riza groaned and placed the book down beside her, waking Hayate.

She opened the door, and she was met by Havoc, his hands behind him.

"Oh hey, Havoc, what's up?"

* * *

Everyone was patiently waiting for the outcome at the living room. A full minute went by after Havoc finally entered her room, he suddenly rushed out frantically making whimpering sounds, followed by several gunshots aimed at him.

**BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG.**

"Oh god! Riza, I'm-" **BANG. BANG.** "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" **BANG**. He yelped and hid behind the rails guarding the center hole of the second floor. "I didn't mean it!" **BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG.** He squeaked and shivered and ran downstairs and charged the heavy rain outside.

Everyone jumped up in surprise at the first gunshot they heard, and they all deduced he was in a hell lot of trouble. As soon as Havoc retreated outside the 'house', they all shared glances with one another until they heard footsteps upstairs followed by a loud slam on the door.

"Woah, that went well." Rebecca muttered sarcastically.

"What exactly did Havoc do?" Falman asked.

"The dimwit showed Riza a snapshot of herself pointing her gun at the one who shot the photo."

Breda snorted aloud. "Heh. He got what he deserves."

"Although I do think she could be really scary." Fuery admitted.

"To us, she is. But only a seaweed brain would show Riza a picture of Riza to scare her." Rebecca said and continued, "Whatever. Unlike those fucking idiots who went ahead of me, I know just the right thing that could scare her." She smirked at them.

"What exactly is it?" Roy asked.

"Ah, ah, ah. Patience, Mister Colonel shit. You'll know soon enough, cause I'm next."

* * *

**A/N: Well, my friend whom I have Havoc based from, actually tried to bring me to the high cliff and make me stare down at it. I only laughed and asked if I could jump with him because I love heights. I love being on high places all the time and feel the air rush on my face. It tickles. Ahaha. But in this chapter, I wanted to make something that Riza would pull out her gun and shoot a person so yeah.**

**NOTE: for the previous chapter, you might notice something weird about riza on the rain scene. I swear you will understand once you reach chapter 15! (Oops long way to go) but for now, all i can say is Riza's acting VERY weird for the whole Day 3 because she's really troubled about something. You'll know more as you progress. :) btw, she's not mad. She's just troubled! Everyone thought she was angry but no. :) Oh you'll really see. I'm so excited.**

******More reviews mean high chances of fast updates! If I get a lot of reviews for this chapter, I'll post another one today and/or tomorrow.**

**Please drop your reviews! Rebecca is up next! See how my idiot best friend attempted to scare me.**


	10. Rebecca

**A/N: Lol it's Rebecca's turn.**

**I posted this earlier than planned since I'm on a break. But really, atter this I'll only post every weekends at 5. Love you guys.**

**Thank you for all those who patiently and impatiently waited for the next chapter. *hugs and smiles* I'm really sorry I can only post on weekends. Like I said, I have work. Even though it's summer on my country, I have work and I'm taking advance summer classes. But I hope the chapter is worth waiting for. :)**

**Fiction Title: A Vacation Riza Would Never Regret**

**Chapter 10: Rebecca**

* * *

Day 3 continuation

"Are you sure you could do this?" Roy asked Rebecca.

She eyed him incredulously. "Of course I can! Even the strongest and bravest humans alive can't resist these things."

Roy groaned as he slouched on the couch. She was right. Even he can't contain his fear when it comes to those things.

Fuery continued tinkering on the television set as the others waited patiently.

"Nothing is scarier than horror movies!" Rebecca announced with pride. "We'll be inviting Riza to come watch with us here, and we'll all observe her reaction. Besides, with the raging storm, the cold weather, and the dark surroundings, it's a perfect day to be watching horror stuffs!"

Havoc was hugging his knees and tucking his head between them, as he rocked silently back and forth. "Darn it, I hate scary movies. I always get nightmares about it afterwards."

Rebecca shot him a look. "Well that's because you're a wimp."

Havoc glared back at her. "Well let's see you put on a straight face watching horror movies!"

Rebecca scoffed. "Cowardly men. At least take an ounce of gut from Breda or Falman!" She turned and saw the two men she mentioned squished on either side of Havoc, clutching his arms. "What the fuck? Never mind them, then. How about Fuery?"

Fuery stopped fiddling with the wires and slowly flexed his head up to meet Rebecca's gaze. He already had tears streaming down his face!

"I don't like scary movies too!" Fuery admitted, showing his puppy dog eyes.

"Let's just get on with it." Roy sighed and switched off the lights, much to everyone else's chagrin. They all released an 'eek' sound as he did so.

"Hey guys, what's all this about?" Riza descended down the staircase.

"Riza! Come watch horror movies with us!" Rebecca invited. "These douchebags are nothing but a bunch of babies."

Riza chuckled lightly. "I'd love to. Hold on, I'll make snacks for everyone."

* * *

In the midst of the movie, Riza found herself transformed into a human magnet. Breda and Falman were on the floor, hugging each of her legs. Rebecca was curled up on her lap with her arms tightly around Riza's neck. Havoc and Fuery were clutching each of her arms, and finally Roy was ducking behind Riza at the back of the couch, his arms around her head.

She was merely staring at the screen with a slightly bored expression as the killer played hide and seek with his prey.

Suddenly, the girl slowly turned around, only to find the killer inches away from her face and poised to attack, causing a shockingly loud sound to be sounded, and everyone except Riza to flinch and jump.

"AAAAH!" They all screamed, and held onto Riza's body part tighter.

She frowned at the screen. "Huh, it's not scary at all."

Everyone gaped at her. "Seriously?"

"It's just the sound effects that make you jump. Everything else isn't scary at all."

"But look at the killer's face!" Rebecca pointed the screen. "Aren't you fazed even one bit?"

Riza shook her head. "To be honest, I'd say Barry The Chopper is freakier than him, minus the flirtatious approach."

"B-but! How about that doll that came to life!" Fuery pointed out.

"We all have a friend who was once only an empty suit of armor prancing around Amestris." She sighed tiredly. This isn't really entertaining for her. "Or you could just grab the doll and throw it out of the window or something. Out of sight, out of mind."

"How about the ghost who was haunting a couple?" Havoc asked.

"Seriously, Paranormal Activity sometimes show how stupid some people are. If you found something creepy in a certain room, then don't go inside it! Now, if you can't take it any longer, then move to another house. And as for trying to set cameras around the house to capture the ghost in act, of course it'll appear! Ghosts are really desperate attention-seekers. They make you solve their problems even when they're dead. That's just stupid."

"What about the zombies?" Roy asked.

"The cause of an outbreak is always the doing of a stupid scientist. If he knows what's gonna happen, then he shouldn't have done it. Plus, if you come face to face with a zombie, it's the only time you are free to kill every last one of them without having regrets. Besides, if Rebecca was there, the first thing she'll probably say is a comment about how hideous a zombie looked and enumerate reasons why she wouldn't date one."

"The girl who came out of the television screen?" Falman asked.

Riza groaned. This is taking too much time. "I don't know. Just smash the tv or something. Her hair's too long for her own good, try grabbing a pair of scissors and cut them off. That's just ridiculous. No one can actually come out of a tv screen! Unless it's a portal or whatever. It's not real."

"How about the-"

"Guys, please. It's not really scary." Riza smiled a bit. "As long as you think about all the _obvious_ things you could've done to get rid of what you think is scary, then there's nothing to worry about." She smiled bigger and detached herself from all of them, and stood up. "I'll be in the kitchen making lunch if you need me." Then walked away.

"Is she even human?" Breda muttered to all of them.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I never find any horror movies scary at all.. My friends and family would always choose to watch with me since they all believe it will lessen the fear they will feel. oh and when this scene happened in real life, I really became a human magnet.**

**Another reason why I'm not afraid of ghosts is because I grew up seeing a lot of them.**

**More reviews mean high chances of fast updates! But most of the time, I can only find time to post on weekends. Really sorry guys! I'm very very busy with work lately. (Though i'm still in highschool)**


	11. Fuery

**A/N: Good luck, Fuery! Thank you to all my readers, since if without all of you I won't be able to have the motivation to go on! I love you guys, and that's why I'm posting this earlier! This is for you all.  
**

**AAN: I received a lot of reviews about Roy having to scare Riza. Yes he will scare Riza and his attempt is the most face-palming attempt. He is stupid. The order goes like this so you won't be guessing who comes next:**

**Breda (8), Havoc (9), Rebecca (10), Fuery (11), Falman (12), Roy (14).**

**Important note: Chapter 13 is a different chapter. But you'll understand why! I promise from here on, the chapters are getting better and better.**

**Fiction Title: A Vacation Riza Would Never Regret**

**Chapter 11: Fuery**

* * *

Day 3 continuation

The storm wasn't getting any calmer, and thunder roared and ruled the night sky. After they had lunch, Riza collected all the plates, glasses and silverwares for washing.

Fuery stepped in the kitchen, and a huge thunder clapped.

Suddenly, Riza dropped the plate she was currently holding, shattering it to pieces.

Riza groaned and started to pick up the pieces.

"Riza, let me help you." Fuery offered and grabbed the waste bin.

Riza quirked up a small smile. "Thanks, Fuery."

They could hear the million drops of rain falling on the roof, making hearing a bit of a challenge. And then thunder boomed again.

By then, Fuery was done disposing the shattered plate. Riza turned off the faucet and turned to him with a nervous smile.

"Fuery, can I ask you a favor?"

"Oh anything! Anything, Riza."

"Would you clean these up for me just for today?" She asked.

Fuery scanned her face for a bit, then broke into a bright grin. "Of course, Riza."

She thanked the man and secluded herself again in her room.

After Fuery was done washing, he headed out to the living room, where everyone always hang out.

"Hey Fuery, did you do something to Riza to make her walk out fast like that?" Havoc joked.

He paled and raised both of his arms in protest. "No! No, of course not! After she broke the plate, she asked me to take over. Her face looked a bit weird that time, and I think she was in some sort of pain, or a problem perhaps."

"How will you continue your plan then?" Rebecca asked.

"Don't worry, I can still do it even when she's locked herself inside her room." He smiled innocently, then added, "I hope you guys aren't afraid of the dark." He grinned mischievously.

* * *

Everyone followed him as he went in front of the circuit board.

"Oohh, brilliant plan, kid!" Breda praised and patted his back roughly.

Fuery chuckled. "I'll make it look like the storm ruined the wires, causing a blackout." He switched off everything, and all the electricity shut off. "Now, let's all pretend like we had nothing to do with this." They rushed back to the living room just in time for Riza to bolt out of her room.

They saw her form in the dark up on the center hole on the second floor, looking straight down at Fuery.

"_Fuery_," Riza muttered in a deadly tone.

He trembled nervously and gulped. "Y-yes, ma'am?"

"Switch the circuit board back on," she ordered, still in a strict and deadly serious voice.

"B-but it wasn't me!" he lied. "It w-was the st-"

"It wasn't the storm." She intervened. Fuery could feel her deadly glares even through the dark. "I could see lights even from half a mile away."

"Are you scared, Riza?" Roy asked curiously. Riza switched her glares to Roy and took out her gun, and clicked off its safety.

**BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG.**

Rebecca saw how frozen stiff he became, since he couldn't dodge her bullets in the dark. Thunder clapped once again, giving more dramatic effect of Riza's wrath. As soon as it was sounded, she wordlessly went back to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Heh. I guess not." Rebecca muttered, then chuckled right after.

Fuery frantically felt for the circuit board and switched them all back on. He made a mental note to never mess with Riza Hawkeye ever again.

* * *

**A/N: Well most of us aren't afraid of the dark anyway! My friend also did this to me. He switched the circuits off. I thought there was a blackout because of the storm but when I glanced outside, the building next to ours was still brightly lit. This was the time when I started to guess what my friends were trying to do. But in this fic, Riza still hasn't.**

**More reviews mean high chances of fast updates!**

**Spoiler alert: Something MAJOR will happen on the next chapter(ch12)! First half of it will be pure hashtag FEELS, and Chapter 13 is 1.4K words with pure feels. Hope you don't miss it! The next 4 chapters were the best to write!**


	12. Falman

**A/N: Good luck, Falman. A little/implied Havoc x Rebecca**

**AAN: Posted this before 5 since I remembered I have advance classes and I won't be able to post. So here it is!**

**Fiction Title: A Vacation Riza Would Never Regret**

**Chapter 12: Falman**

* * *

Day 3 continuation

"Damn it, I give up! Riza is not a soldier! She's a fucking warrior, that's for sure!" Rebecca ranted and gobbled down some leftover snack.

"I'm already convinced that nothing really scares that woman." Havoc agreed.

"Hey, hey, I'm not yet out of the game. And so is Falman." Roy said, grabbing a handful of snack from Rebecca's bowl, without asking permission.

Havoc groaned loudly in sync with the thunder clap. "I want those pictures so bad!"

Rebecca chuckled lightly. "That's what you get for being a lowly coward."

Havoc's ears perked up at that. He glared at Rebecca. "Me? Who was it that acted so tough and teased every man in this household, then ended up curled like a baby on Riza's lap?" He snapped.

Rebecca reflected his glare. "At least I'm not stupid enough to show Riza a picture of _herself_ in attempt to scare her! You didn't scare her! Anyone would think that was pretty downright insulting! Insensitive dimwit."

"At least I'm not a hypocritical _bitch_ like you!" He snapped back mindlessly.

Rebecca trembled and scrunched her eyebrows together. "Now I know why you don't end up with a single girl for more than a month." She snapped back.

Everybody else was staring at the two, afraid of getting caught up in it.

"I could say the same back to you! Now I know why no man has ever asked you out! You're always scaring them away with your hot-blooded attitude!"

Rebecca could feel tears burning the backs of her eyes. "Of course not! For your information, the reason why no one has ever asked me out is because I don't allow them to! Why? Because I'm still holding on to that _stupid fucking promise_ you told me 2 years ago! You _fucking_ womanizer. Stupid, _insensitive_ bitch."

"That's because you left me for Jacob!"

"I left you? _I_? Listen to yourself, douchebag! _You_ left _me_ first! You broke up with me because you had to move to Central! Then when I came back to get you, I fucking caught you making out with that lame tacky brunette on the flower shop!"

Havoc was stunned for a minute. She was right. She continued with a sob, "I waited for you for so long. _So long_, Havoc. But when I saw you with that girl, you looked so happy." She barely said in a whisper. "I thought, who am I to ruin your happiness if I still clung on to the past? I ran back to the shooting range to clear my mind off of you, and ever since then Jacob was the one beside me when I needed someone the most. Especially when Riza wasn't around."

Now everyone was speechless as they watched the usually loud, insulting, brave, and bubbly girl now vulnerable and literally in tears.

"I tried to stay faithful," she said painfully. "You're too much of an insensitive piece of shit and dated every girl in Amestris, not caring about the people you've left behind."

Havoc lowered his head and stared down at his hands. "I didn't choose to break up with you."

"Yeah, but you chose to break my heart." She replied, then ran up and secluded herself in her room.

* * *

After Rebecca ran away from everyone, Havoc didn't speak to anyone for hours and tortured himself by staying under the raging storm, drowning in his own tears which was perfectly disguised by the raindrops.

Roy whistled. "Woah, Havoc and the harpy had a thing before?"

"It's the first time I heard about it." Breda said.

"Me too." Falman and Fuery agreed at the same time.

"Let them cool down a bit, then it won't be long until they'll be making out like there's no tomorrow." Roy said.

"After all that, we still have to continue the bet. Well, even if we do know that nothing scares her, Falman and Roy still have to take their turn." Breda said, also grabbing a handful of snack. He shrugged and popped them in his mouth, "Well, we never know."

"Actually, I want to back out." Falman sighed. "From the beginning, I believed that scary stories would scare her but then after her reactions towards everything we throw at her, I concluded that it won't do anything at all. Her pictures didn't seem that much important to me, so I don't really mind."

"Are you sure about this?" Roy asked him.

Falman smiled sadly and nodded. "You love Riza and I know that if you win, it would mean a lot. Besides, I'm more worried if Havoc and Rebecca stayed like this until our last vacation day. Now that I think about it, they do match."

* * *

**A/N: Oops. Sorry for the slight drama! I did this because of 3 reasons: 1) I ship my best friend with my friend whom I based Havoc from so I added a little scene about them. 2) For the sake of writing a Havoc x Rebecca. 3) The friend I based Falman from also backed out since he thought scary stories and horror movies weren't much of a big difference so it's no use, and I wanted to make the chapter longer.**

**Finally, Roy is next. But his turn will be on Chapter 14.**

**I'm chuckling at all the reviews I got so far. :D thank you everyone! People spamming me here and there for the next chapter. You guys are awesome *laughs* oh you readers make my day.**

**Reviews make me happy and they kept me inspired to write more. Please make me happy (or havoc and rebecca won't make up. Just kidding. No, I'm serious)**


	13. Fixing What's Broken

**A/N: Sorry I was late. Anyway I was actually proud of this chapter, but then very very suddenly it got deleted without being published. Yeah, I really threw a big tantrum that day. I was writing Chapter 18 and up and then it happened. Literally broke my heart. They said there was no way to retrieve it. Well, I have to write it again, don't I?**

**AAN: Here's a break from all the stupidity. Well, all the drama has to stop right? This is a happy fic, for god's sake. Roy's turn will be on the next chapter**

**HEEEY guys didn't I tell you Roy's turn will be on Chapter 14? Well a lot of you has been mistaking this chapter for Roy's chapter. He'll get his turn don't worry.**

**Fiction Title: A Vacation Riza Would Never Regret**

**Chapter 13: Fixing What's Broken**

* * *

Day 3 continuation

Roy found himself in front of Rebecca's room, his knuckles poised to knock on her door. He was about to turn away, when suddenly he heard painful sobs coming from the inside. He then knocked on the door thrice, held the door knob, twisted it, and pushed it open.

He found Rebecca hurdle sitting on the floor, with her head and arms on top of the edge of her bed. He sat down beside her on the floor.

"Hey," he started.

"_Go away!_" she snapped bitterly, and sobbed even harder.

"Look, I know it's none of my business, but I really think you should make up with Havoc." He said.

"I don't want to see that fucking excuse of a womanizer."

"Of course you do. You love Havoc. You _still_ love Havoc."

"Well what if I do?! It's not like he's magically going to be my boyfriend again or something!"

"You know, I think Havoc never got over you." Roy quirked up a smile when she suddenly turned quiet. "He never talked to anyone after you left, then tortured himself by staying under the rain and kept on saying, 'It wasn't my choice.' I actually thought he was drowning himself with tears too much so I took out my very sexy lifeguard outfit and went on standby." He joked his last sentence.

"As if I'd believe that, you idiot." Rebecca chuckled lowly as she playfully slapped his arm. He chuckled with her.

She sat up straight and stared at him. He simply smiled and continued.

"When you showed up in your swimsuit the other day, I saw the way he looked at you. Believe me, I know. Because I always look at Riza the same way."

She smiled sheepishly at him.

Roy's smile got bigger. "I think Havoc is an idiot for breaking up with you."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" She sniffed, cheering up slightly.

"Well, you're beautiful, and brave, and smart, and _hella_ strong." He laughed and continued, "Not to mention the undefeated champion for having the sharpest tongue." He reached out to pinch the tip of her nose playfully, and she giggled. "He's really an idiot for breaking up with you."

"Hey, you just complimented me!" She grinned.

"I know, I'm worried." He clucked his tongue in frustration, earning another playful slap on the arm. "Go after Havoc and tell him how you really feel, then hear him out afterwards. He's really an idiot, and I'm not taking sides. I just want this conflict to be over. The Rebecca I know is a lot stronger than this. She's beautiful and brave and smart. She can be pretty scary too. She can be more vicious than a phyton if provoked, but she can also love even more than a mother can. And that's my honest opinion."

Rebecca released a new onslaught of tears as she threw herself to Roy and wrapped her arms around his neck. Roy instinctively returned her embrace.

After a while, she pulled away and frowned.

"But how could he explain the kiss I saw?"

"Well, I'll tell you. Men can be pretty unpredictable. I always go out on dates with _hundreds_ of women, but in my mind there's only one. I thought to myself, if I can't get Riza, then I'll just use these willing women to pretend it's her, at least to ease the pain for a while. Ridiculous, I know." He sighed, "but I believe Havoc was thinking the same way."

He wiped away the tears on her face.

"You know, back when we were stationed at the Eastern Headquarters, I got a call from the higher ups offering a transfer to Central. Of course, I can't go anywhere without my loyal subordinates, so I took them with me. But on the day I told them about it, Havoc suddenly protested and told me he just had a new girlfriend. My cockiness kicked in and told him to break up with the girl, since he can just get a new one in Central."

"Hey, all the time he was at East I was the only one he courted and dated! So it was y-"

Roy held up his hands in defense. "Look, I only knew it was you when you were fighting downstairs. In all honesty, if I knew it was you I wouldn't have forced him to break up with you that way. I have always known that you only have Riza. And who am I to take away not only your best friend, but also your lover. Here I am trying to make up for my stupid mistake."

She thought about it for a while then grinned at him. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"I don't think so. I _know_ so." he replied. Once again, she hugged Roy and gave him a light squeeze.

"Go after him, okay? Make him feel what he's been missing."

She nodded and pulled away slowly. Both of them stood up and headed for the door. Rebecca knocked over a small notebook and ignored it. Roy was out of her room and was about to leave when she stopped him.

"_Roy_," she called. He looked over his shoulder quizzically. "Thank you."

Roy merely smirked and left. She never ever called him Roy before, but he was grateful.

* * *

"Hey, are you gonna let yourself look like a soaked douchebag or are you gonna come here and hug me?!" She yelled at Havoc over the pouring rain.

Havoc's eyes widened as she glanced at Rebecca with her arms stretched open. He was about to advance to her when she suddenly charged the rain impatiently and took him into her arms. Now, both of them were soaked.

Havoc circled his arms on her waist and nuzzled his face on her neck. He felt her body tremble and sob in his arms.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." she whispered.

"I know. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have broken up with you." he replied and leaned his forehead on hers.

"I shouldn't have doubted you too."

"So, do you forgive me?"

"I do."

"Would you still accept me?"

"I would."

"Are you my girlfriend again?"

She sobbed happily. "I am."

Havoc dipped his head down and swooped her lips into a searing kiss, deepening it almost instantly. Their tears continued to run down their cheeks, disguising as raindrops.

The men were at the porch with their arms crossed and smirks on their lips.

"Good job, Roy Mustang." Breda nudged Roy on the side.

"Havoc and Rebecca have no right to say I didn't do anything for them."

Rebecca pulled away slightly to look at Havoc. "By the way, Roy said you're an idiot for breaking up with me." She grinned cockily.

"Yes, that does make me an idiot. But you're more of an idiot than I am."

"And _why_ is that?" She asked, her voice getting dangerously low.

"Because you fell for an idiot like me."

* * *

Rebecca stepped out of her glorious bathroom after she showered from getting soaked in the rain. She frowned as she found a black notebook toppled on her floor, and picked it up. It was her planner. She flipped the pages to the current month and found a date filled with scribbles and hearts and balloons. Her eyes widened as she studied the date.

"Shit! Riza's birthday is on the day after tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you still liked it even when it's completely rewritten :( Finally, Roy's turn is next. Oh that idiot.**

**_Hello dear readers, I really have to thank you for everything. The views, reviews, follows and favorites- everything. Like I said before, I work every single day (10 hours every SuTTh & 9 hours every MWFSa). Plus, I also have advance classes for 4 and a half hours. I'm a really busy person and I work even when I'm still in highschool so I could help my family and I could buy a plane ticket for me to see my daddy for the first time. Even when my life right now has been tough, going home to read reviews and all of those things, it just makes me forget everything else for a while. Thank you all so much!_**

**I dedicate this fic to all of you who supports me. I love you guys.**


	14. Roy

**A/N: After a long wait, Roy is finally next. That huge idiot.**

**Sorry for the wait. I honestly didn't expect Roy to receive so much pressure and expectations. Finally Roy is up but please don't expect too much. *cries* Remember I'm just basing every event on my real life experience :( But i actually found this funny so I apologize in advance if it's not up to your standards.**

**Fiction Title: A Vacation Riza Would Never Regret**

**Chapter 14: Roy**

* * *

Day 3 continuation

Roy walked out of the kitchen with a leftover snack then headed to the living room where everyone, except Riza, always hang out. No one was able to eat a proper dinner since Riza never came out from her room ever since she secluded herself after lunch. They all just grabbed junk food or leftover food in the kitchen. No one dared to disturb her, since she looked really troubled before. But then again, she's Riza Hawkeye, therefore unpredictable.

Roy found them all enjoying their own little worlds. Fuery and Breda were battling over a level in the video game they were playing, their eyes fixed on the tv screen. Falman was reading another one of his non-fictional books.

And then. . . There's those two.

Rebecca was sitting on Havoc's lap on the love seat, and Havoc had his arms around her body locking her in. They were both giggling and flirting over something Roy didn't want to know. They both seemed to recover unbelievably quick from their heated argument a few hours ago.

Roy had his jaw dropped, and his hand stopped halfway through its journey to his mouth as he watched the two.

After a while, Havoc suddenly pulled her into a passionate kiss while she returned it back seductively, laughing as they did so. Roy blanched and cringed at the scene.

"Oh for crying out loud! Go get a room!" He complained and collapsed his body on the couch beside Falman.

Havoc pulled away from Rebecca's lips and looked at Roy with a smirk. "But we _are_ in a room. Living room is a room." Rebecca giggled and pulled his collar to kiss him again.

Roy tore his eyes away from them. "Ugh this is disgusting. I meant somewhere private!"

This time, Rebecca pulled away. "Look, you're the only one who seems to mind. How about you go to Riza's room and do the same thing as we are doing, then lock the doors, shut the windows, pull the blinds, and close the lights. That's private." She teased.

Roy threw her a look. "I'm not even done with my turn to scare her yet. Aren't you guys gonna help me?" He frowned.

"No." The newly reborn couple deadpanned.

"What the hell? Is this what I get for playing cupid?"

When no one answered him, he frowned and grumpily walked away.

* * *

Well, no one dared to get Riza out of her bedroom, or even disturb what she was doing inside of there. But maybe not Roy.

He wanted her pictures so bad. And he wanted to know why she was acting very weirdly since yesterday. Wanting her pictures might also be his death wish. But then again, he still might win this.

"I have a brilliant plan," Roy muttered smugly to himself.

Later on, he found himself in front of her room holding a long, slithery snake. The idiot he is, he knocked loudly on her door, challenging the raging storm outside.

THUG THUG THUG. "Riza?" He called out. THUG THUG. "Riza are you afraid of snakes?"

The answer he received was eleven bullets aimed at the door where he was standing in front of.

His 'brilliant plan' is not so brilliant after all.

* * *

"Woah, Roy, what's up with that snake?" Breda jumped and accidentally released his hold on the controller, giving Fuery a nice goal finish.

Everyone flinched in fear as Roy got nearer.

"Clearly, he tried to scare Riza. But seeing upon the frown on his face, he obviously failed." Havoc answered.

Falman's eyes widened while his lower jaw almost hit the ground. He trembled as he stood up, raising a finger to jab it at the snake.

"T-that s-snake! It-it's a two frog-eating keelback snake!" He yelled as he explained. "It's the Xingese Rhabdophis Tigrinum! I- It's fangs are capable of delivering fatal bites! What is it doing in your hands?!"

Roy immediately panicked, and more side of his idiocy kicked in.

"Well, if it's Xingese, what's it doing in Amestris?!"

* * *

**A/N: Told you, he's an idiot. Unfortunately, no one won. And yes, I'm not afraid of any kind of snakes, either poisonous, or whatever. I actually like touching them, I find them ugly. Oh and I like the next chapter. Finally, some RoyAi in action.**

**If you didn't like the chapter, I'm sorry! :( it's just that my friend really did this and he's really funny and all that...**

**Next chapter: Chapter 15: Riza**

**It's my birthday on the 15th! (Celebrating the anniversary of this vacation!) Please make me happy and review. :)**


	15. Riza

**A/N: Unfortunately, no one won. But what is her real weakness? Is there such thing in the first place? Whatever, read to find out more. Hashtag royai.**

**Fiction Title: A Vacation Riza Would Never Regret**

**Chapter 15: Riza**

* * *

Day 3 continuation

"Hey Roy, bring this up to Riza. She hasn't eaten dinner. Find out what's wrong." Rebecca ordered smoothly, handing over a tray of dinner to Roy's hands.

"Are you ordering a higher-"

"Yes. Yes I am. Now go." She slightly pushed his back out of the kitchen.

"Did- did she just call him-" Havoc whispered to the men. They cut him off with a surprised nod.

Roy thought the storm couldn't be any stronger. Thunder claps were being heard more often, and the outside looked like a wreck. He carried the tray to Riza's room, and knocked on the door thrice.

"Riza? Riza, are you asleep?" He asked. Thunder boomed again and he wasn't sure if she didn't answer or he just failed to hear it over the loud thunder.

He knocked once more. "Riza?" It was then when he swore he heard a strangled sob surely coming from the inside. His eyes darkened and bolted inside the suite.

"RI-" His eyes finally softened when he just saw her form on the bed fully covered by the blankets. Hayate was nestled beside her over the sheets, and she had a hand over his back.

He sighed and closed the door behind him with one hand, making a clicking sound as it closed. He got closer and settled the tray on her bedside table. He kneeled down beside her and slowly removed Hayate from her grasp. Hayate simply whimpered and licked his hand before he went back to his own doggie bed.

Roy frowned as he slowly tugged on the sheets above her head. "Riza, I brought you dinner." He muttered softly.

He gasped as he saw her face glistening with tears. "Riza! Riza what's wrong?" He sat down beside her and wiped her tears away. True enough, she was really crying. He cradled her head in his lap. She opened her eyes and reached up to clutch his shirt and tug on it.

He stroked her hair and leaned down to hear what she wanted. She continued to pull on him until he realized she was asking him to crawl under the covers with her. And he did.

He was face to face with a crying Riza. A _crying Riza_.

"Riza, tell me what's wrong. Why are you crying?" He whispered worryingly.

As if on cue, the loudest and biggest thunder roared in the night sky, causing a major vibration on land, shaking some of the furniture. Riza sobbed the hardest she could do and grabbed Roy in a bear hug, hiding her face in his warm chest.

Roy immediately realized what was going on. He mentally slapped himself for not realizing this earlier. They were all trying to figure out what she fears the most, but the answer and was right in front of them the whole time, and it was so simple that they actually _overlooked_ it.

Roy cradled her in his arms and soothed her endlessly. He whispered lovely nothings on her ear, taking away her fears.

Who would've thought that the indestructible Riza Hawkeye was afraid of thunder?

When she didn't stop crying, he started to hum a soft tune in her ear while the storm raged on.

After the tune, he whispered something he didn't plan to say.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to hold you like this, and do these loving gestures I just did." Then he kissed the top of her head.

Suddenly, she turned quiet. For one aching moment, he thought she hated him for what he confessed. Holding on to that thought, he slowly pulled away from her, intending to leave her warm embrace. But she stopped him halfway. She reached out and yanked his body back to hers.

His eyes widened. "I wanted to do this for a long time too," she whispered back. He sighed in relief and snuggled her even tighter. They intwined their legs together, just like how lovers do, and kept their arms around each other.

"Then I guess, we don't have to hold it in anymore." He muttered with a chuckle. She laughed as a response, something he had always loved to hear.

"I love you," she confessed out of nowhere. He pulled away slightly to stare at her face. The face that showed no hesitation or regret when she said the three words he ached to hear from her for years.

"Really? You do?" He beamed down at her.

She replied with a cheeky smile and nodded.

"That's _great_- that really is, cause... I have loved you for forever, you know? Just.. Hearing that from you is like.. I feel like I'm dreaming." He blushed red, something Riza isn't used to seeing. "God, if this is again one my goddamn realistic dreams please don't _ever_ wake me up." He smirked. She felt heat rush to her cheeks.

"But it's not your dream." Riza smiled.

"You _are_ my dream." They locked gazes for a while until Roy chuckled and shook his head. "I'm spouting nonsense. You know, I went up here to give you your dinner. You should eat it."

"Did _you_ eat dinner?"

"Ah.. Well no." He sighed then started to get up again. "Then I gotta go bring this tray back down. Rebecca would be furious if-"

Thunder boomed once again and she grabbed his shirt, yet again, silently telling him to go back.

He swiftly turned his head to Riza. His eyes were met by her pleading ones.

"Stay," she pleaded.

"Overnight?" He asked, clumsily hiding his shock.

"Stay," she said again. He couldn't resist those eyes that were currently boring its gaze on his. Those warm arms that kept him safe even though she was his to protect. And those lips that would definitely be pouting once he left, but would probably be molding with his if he stays.

And so he did the unthinkable.

He slowly placed his lips on hers and pressed her body on his. He reached up and wiped away her drying tears, caressing her cheek as he did so. He deepened the kiss as he slowly pushed her on her back on the bed. She was shocked at first, but then she realized she wanted this too. She lifted her right arm and locked it on his nape to pull him closer, while her left snaked to his back. He disconnected their lips so he could press down heated kisses on her jawline to her neck then back up- wherever he wanted.

"Is that a yes?" She asked breathlessly as he brushed his lips on her neck.

He pulled away from her neck and leaned his forehead to press on hers. "I'll stay until whenever you want me to."

She grinned at him and pulled him to another kiss. She loved that answer. They continued on revealing their feelings to each other, showing them through the way their bodies danced together and their lips molding against each other's, the storm suddenly forgotten.

* * *

Rebecca slowly and quietly shut the door back and released the handle.

"That turned out well." She placed her hands to her hips and smirked at Havoc.

"You knew this was going to happen?" He quirked up an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Of course. I owe him something after all."

"So you knew Riza's weakness, but pretended you didn't, so you could get along with us and intentionally make Roy know about her weakness then end up with her?" He deducted pretty quickly.

Rebecca smirked and patted his back. "It's a good thing you're smart. I just pity my best friend for ending up with a total nuthead. Well, they deserved each other. I had to do something."

Havoc smirked back and kissed her forehead. "What are you going to do with the pictures? His plan was to really scare her with snakes but he failed."

"The pictures had been in his bag since the start of the day." She laughed, but not too loud for the couple making love inside the room to hear. "Like what you said, I intended to let him win whatever he did anyway. I just made it stylish since we had nothing to do. That guy is really a certified moron for not noticing his own things."

Havoc laughed with her, and took her hand to intwine it with his as they journey back to his room and get some _sleep_ as well.

"I hope they use protection."

* * *

**A/N: Two couples born in one day. Finally! After 8 chapters of purely Day 3, we're moving on to Day 4!**

**SO, is it _finally_ clear now why Riza was acting strangely for the whole Day 3? You can even reread the previous chapters and observe how she messes up or bites her lip or flinches or walks away everytime thunder booms.**

**FINE. :( I'm afraid of thunder. I don't care about bugs or worms or snakes or the dark or horror movies or things like that, but thunder? No way in hell. I am not going out of the closet or somewhere soundproof if there's a storm.**

**Please make me happy and review! :)**


	16. The Resort's Bar

**A/N: I hope you're not yet tired of reading. We're still at the middle of my vacation. You may actually think I had one hell of a vacation, well it's true. Every single thing in this fic happened to me- to us (me and my friends). Just minus the other things I've said in my past author's notes.**

**Fiction Title: A Vacation Riza Would Never Regret**

**Chapter 16: The Resort's Bar**

* * *

Day 4

Riza woke up early that next morning, only to find something odd about it. Her head wasn't snuggled onto the soft and comfy pillows the resort provided, but something even warmer. Her eyes slowly opened only to be met by the morning rays of sunshine streaming through the glass windows. She squinted her eyes and rubbed it with her left hand. She brought her hand back to its rightful place, only to realize what was actually odd about her morning.

Her head was tucked under a chin, and her cheek was resting upon a bare chest. Suddenly, images of the previous night rushed back into her head. She grinned sheepishly then pulled away to see Roy's peaceful sleeping face. His mouth was slightly hanging open, and his breathing was low and steady. Both of his arms were around her body, neglecting even a single centimeter of a separation.

She glanced at the wall clock and sighed to herself. 'I have to make breakfast.', she thought.

As much as she loved being in his arms, she has to prepare for today's meal or they'll grow dependent again and eat junk food, like what they did last night.

She pressed her lips to his cheek, then proceeded to remove herself from his iron grip, silently praying he would stay asleep. After she became successful, she pried away the blankets from her body and realized her state of undress and searched for his shirt. She wore her underwear first, then the white shirt he wore last night. Riza felt unbelievably comfortable in it, too. Even though it revealed a very generous amount of her legs, she still felt comfortable.

She grabbed a scrunchy then gathered her hair to tie it up in a messy bun.

As she was cooking the bacon, she heard a bedroom door creak open from the upper floor.

"Hey, Riza! Oh it's good to see you're finally up and okay." Rebecca came strolling down the stairs and straight to her. She took a seat behind the countertop and leaned her head in her arms.

Riza turned around to look at her best friend. "Yeah, thunder has never been my best frie- wait, what are you wearing?"

Rebecca was also only wearing Havoc's shirts from the night before. The neckline was wide for her slim neck so it stretched up to expose her whole left shoulder.

Rebecca scoffed and gave her 'the look'. "Wow, you're the one to talk. You're such a hypocrite sometimes, Rizzy." She chuckled. "So, you and Mustang finally had a homerun?" She raised her eyebrows teasingly.

Riza rolled her eyes and focused her attention on the bacon. "Yes, we had a 'homerun' last night, as you put it."

Rebecca raised her hands up happily. "Aw yeah! 15 years of knowing each other and 3 years of the removal of the fraternization laws later.."

"Rebecca, don't talk like you just knew what we did last night. I know you've been setting us up since God created the first humans on earth." Riza plated the bacon, and took some eggs and cracked them on the pan.

Becca frowned and let down her hands. "Fine, I did it. But you're not complaining."

"Yeah. I actually thank you for that. I also heard from Roy what happened to you and Havoc yesterday. It looks like you also celebrated your own 'homerun' with Havoc."

"Yeah, whatever, that's not important." she sighed. Riza plated the eggs and started brewing coffee and toasting bread for the grilled cheese. Rebecca smelled the nice aroma of the coffee and smiled. "Wow, I missed your food. Especially when we hadn't had a real dinner last night- not that I'm blaming you or anything."

Riza grinned but kept on cooking. A few minutes later, Roy and Havoc walked down the stairs to approach them. Simultaneously, the men wrapped their arms around their women's waists from behind and blew them a tender kiss on the cheek.

"Love, you weren't in bed when I woke up." Roy muttered on Riza's ear, not letting go of her.

"Yeah, you too." Havoc told Rebecca.

"Isn't it obvious why?" Riza sighed and poured the coffee on their respective mugs.

"Would you care to tell us why you women are wearing the same thing the same way? Although I'm not complaining. Not at all." Roy admired Riza's form.

"Hey, Rizzy, next time give a lecture on that peabrain of a boyfriend of yours. Or at least have his eyes checked. The dimwit can't even state the obvious." Rebecca snapped.

Roy turned his head to glare at her. "Will you just shut up-"

"You shouldn't be angry, Roy, she's right." Riza deadpanned him. Havoc and Rebecca laughed hardly.

He frowned, jutting out his bottom lip, then rested his chin on Riza's shoulder, watching her prepare everyone's breakfast.

As soon as she was done serving the food on the dinner table, the remaining men finally went down for breakfast.

"Riza! Are you okay now? I was really worried yesterday that you might have been in some sort of pain." Fuery gave Riza a sad smile.

"Don't worry, she just had.. Uh.. Riza had allergies." Rebecca lied clumsily. Riza is known for being a stern military officer with no weaknesses. To gain respect, she must live with that kind of image. But once people will realize she has a great fear for the likes of a _thunder_, then she won't hear the end of it from them. Rebecca found out about it herself, after she caught Riza trying to squeeze in herself in a huge wardrobe when there was a storm back at the Eastern HQ.

Fuery seemed to believe her so he smiled at her. "Oh. Well at least she's okay now." He took his seat on the table and ate his breakfast.

Falman was staring out the huge window beside the dining area, gripping his coffee mug on his right hand. "Hey, look, the storm's gone. But it still looks damp and the outside is a bit of a wreck." Everyone's eyes focused on the outside.

Breda, who was clutching the morning newspaper, with the grilled cheese sandwich hanging between his upper and lower jaw, said, "buf ith sefh hiyer vat-"

"Breda, take the sandwich out of your mouth. It's muffling your voice. Besides, it's disgusting and improper." Riza pointed out strictly, not looking up from her meal.

He took hold of the sandwich and placed it back down on the plate. He cleared his mouth then continued, "But it says here that later afternoon, there'll be rainfall again, but not as strong as yesterday's. Then by tomorrow, it's finally away for good."

"Aw man, another rain!" Fuery complained after munching his bacon. "I don't want to stay indoors doing nothing again."

"Hey, we haven't tried everything this resort has to offer. How 'bout we all start with the bar on the other building, eh? That's still indoors, but better!" Havoc suggested. Everyone looked at one another in excitement and simultaneously fixed their eyes on Riza, waiting for an approval.

Riza felt 6 pairs of eyes on her, then she looked up and she was right. She scanned all of their faces before she sighed in defeat.

"Fine." Their eyes all lit up at her answer, and started to mentally list down all the fun they're going to do once inside the bar.

* * *

**A/N: oho, drunk weirdos. I am terribly sorry for not being true to my promise lately. There are really acceptable reasons as to why I can't post a chapter every weekend like I've said before. This chapter might be the last one in a while but _of course _I'll be posting again sooner or later! I have finished writing some of the latter chapters but just not in order so I can't post some yet. It won't be very long until I'll be posting the next chapters again. :)**

**Reviews please. Thaaanks.**


End file.
